boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sclera1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bolts and Blip Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sclera1/List of Character page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks for the edits you made on this wiki. Keep up the good work! Admin promotion Woo224 (talk) 10:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) since I'm not very active on this wiki, but you are, I'll promotenyou to an admin so that you can greatly improve this wiki. Take care and keep it up! Yeah okay Sure! I'll be admin - Pokemon! http://images.wikia.com/madnesscombat/images/1/15/Zorua.gif turns into http://images.wikia.com/madnesscombat/images/0/08/Zoroark.gif KeybladeMasterZac (talk) 00:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) sorry to drop this on you, but first, hello and thank you for the auto greeting. now onto the main point. bolts and blip's role in their short series are nearly reversed. with blip, he is the true main protagonist, the plot tends to often revolve around him plus if they're one thing i know about male duo best friends, it's the level-headed one that's the main character and the dopey, stupid, impulsive one that's second to the mature one. plus they tend to be impulsive. i studied the both of them carefully and read wikipedia and their roles are definitely backwards. i couldn't take it anymore so I impulsivly changed their roles back to their real ones. sorry for doing so but i couldn't help it. it kinda ticks mee off when something in particular importance, but don't worry, when i got it from wikipedia, i made sure it was accurate and it all appears okay. anyway that's about it. sorry again for the reformatting and thanks for the auto greeting. Hey there Sclera. I have some free time, so if you want to chat or would like some committed help here, i'm all for it. I actually can get messages like a mintue after someone sends them and i'm not online. Got a new Samsung Galaxy tablet so now emails come to me faster. Plus i do like Bolts & Blip and i would like to help. Message me back when you can. Later! KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 15:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) By the way, KeybladeMasterZac was an old sockpuppet I forgot to delete when i was banned on kingdom hearts wiki. I had gotten the situation fixed and i was unblocked but i forgot to switch my accounts back when i left that post on your page. Took me 2 weeks to notice. I only got blocked for it because a friend got blocked there and the admin that did it though we were in cahoots and blocked me and another. So we made sockpuppets to straighten it out but we didn't know what a sockpuppet was and that it was wrong because we were new to wiki posts and whatnot. KeybladeMasterZac WAS that sockpuppet but KeybladeMasterZackery is my real acccount. Anyway just letting you know. Later. RaiderZ (talk) 03:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Sclera please delete all the pages that has bad grammar. This guy is posting bolts has a crush on someone called benson and rugby plz help Thanks Thanks for banning that user who was vandalizing. I really appreciate it! And plus, can I expand articles, I'm not gonna do redundancy or anything like that.RaiderZ (talk) 16:15, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Help What's a blog post and what do I do with it? Confused I am confused. You ask madness crazy to be admin even though he hasn't contributed much. Please explain why because I dont get it. Delete this when you are done with it thx. I don't wanna fill up your talk page with spam.RaiderZ (talk) 23:01, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Admin? Hey Sclera should I be an admin since im pretty online here and I watch Bolts and Blip every day? Yes or no? Respond on my talk page.--RaiderZ (talk) 18:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The link leads to an adoption request page. Explain how is this going to make me an adminRaiderZ (talk) 16:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Yo can I be an admin IM ALWAYS ONWindowClimber (talk) 20:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Other account This is RaiderZs other account! Hello Sclera. I am using other accounts to edit the wiki FYI( I won't vandalize)-WindowClimber It's ok I don't really care if I'm an admin or not so don't worryRaiderZ (talk) 16:03, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Vandal back The vandal is back and he is using a different IP address. You know, the vandal who messed up Bolts page and created spam. He just made another dumb comment on Bolts page. Plz block him.RaiderZ (talk) 20:46, April 30, 2014 (UTC) 189.186.10.210 You banned window climber, what about the user above? RaiderZ(talk) 5:01, May 2, 2014 (UTC) About MadnessCrazy About him. DEMOTE HIM NOW. HE HAS NOT DONE AT LEAST A HUNDRED CONTRIBUTIONS. PLZ DEMOTE HIM IF HE IS AN ADMIN PLZ.RaiderZ (talk) 22:43, May 2, 2014 (UTC)